As You Wish
by but-words-can
Summary: Spoby fluffiness. What happens when i'm sleep deprived. Princess Bride.


**Hello there.**

**Please excuse any errors or typos (I may have written this at 1am on my phone...)**

**I couldn't sleep and this was stuck in my head after watching "The Princess Bride" so I thought, why not.**

**And we all need some Spoby fluffiness right now.**

**It's a bit AU (Melissa, etc.) and I have no idea where/how it's supposed to fit in with the TV series.**

**True Love Conquers All**

* * *

Spencer stormed into her house in front of me, throwing her bag down onto the couch in the living room before making her way into the kitchen.

"Toby, you can't just make such a huge decision like this without thinking about it properly. You have to take everything into consideration. I mean, have you even thought about all the opportunities available. You have to do what's best for you."

"Spence-" I started before she cut me off.

"No, don't say anything. Just leave, Toby, there's no point in arguing when you've clearly already made up your mind."

"As you wish."

"Did you… did you just quote 'The Princess Bride'?"

"Maybe…" I let out a tentative smile. She immediately smiled back, the familiar sound of her low, throaty chuckle leaving her lips. God, I love her laugh. Suddenly, she snapped out of it and shot me a glare.

"No. Bad Toby. I'm supposed to be mad at you." My grin only widened at her words. I saw her glare intensify and I tried to stop myself but it was already too late. I started to laugh – loud and hearty, hardly able to catch my breath.

"Toby." She reprimanded. "This is serious." I tried to compose myself, slightly gasping in the process.

"I'm sorry, baby." I whispered, a sly smile spreading across my face and I started to cross the room towards her. She took a step back, her eyes widening almost comically.

"Wh- what are you doing? No, stay right there… don't come any closer. I'm warning you, Toby." I bit my lip, trying to hide my delight as I saw her eyes drop to watch the motion and sidled closer.

"Are you sure you want me to stop? Just say the word, Spence. You know I'd do anything for you."

"Like laugh at me while we're in the middle of a very important discussion which could affect the rest of your life." I nodded solemnly and pressed my lips together to stifle the grin caused by her incredibly dramatic tone. I took another step closer, she took another step back.

"You know I'm _very_, _very_ sorry about that." I said, giving my very best puppy-dog eyes. I took another step, effectively trapping her against the kitchen counter. "You just look so damn adorable when you're angry."

"Hmmm, is that right?" She smiled, playing with the hem of my shirt. I smiled internally, knowing I had won.

"Of course, Ms Hastings. Totally adorable." I gently kissed her nose.

"And absolutely gorgeous." I dragged my lips her jaw line, her breathy moans the most beautiful music my ears had ever heard.

"And completely and utterly sexy." I took her earlobe between my teeth lightly. She gasped and I felt tremors run through her slight body. She grabbed my face roughly and brought my lips to hers in a passionate kiss. I heard a moan but couldn't tell who's mouth it came from… well to be honest, I didn't care. Not in the slightest. All I cared about were her lips moving against mine, her hands tangled in my hair and the soft skin of her lower back underneath my palms. And that was all I needed.

She eventually pulled away – breath coming in uneven gasps, lips swollen and hair dishevelled. I felt a strange sense pride in knowing that I was the only one that could make Spencer Hastings lose control. I looked down at her again, losing myself in her slowly darkening eyes. She let out a low growl before bringing her lips to my exposed neck.

"You, Mr Cavanaugh, do not play by the rules."

"Wh-what ru-les?" I managed to stammer out – with a lot of difficulty – as she gently bit my pulse point.

"My rules. My game." She pulled away, smirking against my lips. "All the men and women merely players."

"Did you just quote-" That was all I was able to get out before her lips were back on mine, but I wasn't complaining. I quickly lifted her body onto the kitchen counter she was still pressed against as she wrapped her legs around my waist. Her hands immediately slid under my shirt, her nails scratching over the hard muscles there. I groaned and moved my lips to her exposed neck, sucking determinedly at the junction between her collarbone and her shoulder, a spot that I knew drove her crazy. I was so caught up in the exquisite – flawless – specimen in my arms that I didn't even notice the door open.

"Really guys? Again?" Melissa whines, ignoring the fact that I almost fell at the sound of her voice. "And come on, we eat on this counter." She said as she set the groceries on said counter. I, now being on the other side of the room and as far away from her baby sister as my heart would allow, fixed my shirt and let out a weak smile.

"Hello, Melissa. Would you like some help putting the groceries away." She looked at me with one eyebrow raised.

"No, it's alright, Tobes. I'm sure that Spencer will be more than happy to do it. Maybe it'll convince me to forget about this little make out session. And the few before it as well…" She looked pointedly at Spencer. Spencer simply stuck out her tongue before hopping off the counter and moving towards the discarded grocery bags. Once Melissa had left the room, I walked over and began to help her unpack the many bags.

"I'm still mad at you." She muttered.

"No, you're not." I smiled as I put a bottle of milk in the fridge.

"No, I'm not." She sighed, resignedly. "Hmph." She huffed. "It's so unfair. How do you always get away with this. You're lucky I love you." I simply kissed her temple lovingly, relishing in the feeling of her body against mine again.

"I really am, aren't i?"


End file.
